


Eventually Only You

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, CIRCLE OF LIFE, F/M, Knight Ben, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Queen Rey (Star Wars), metempsychosis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 三世轮回，Ben是否能和心爱的人终成眷属？
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Eventually Only You

**第一世：** **Same Soul, Many Bodies**

“Father!”

“没有什么好说的，你必须嫁给Lord Hux! End of Discussion!” King Johnson一句话否决了公主的抗议，女孩无助地望向一旁的母亲。

Queen Kira摇了摇头：“My dear, 你父亲说得对，和Lord Hux联姻是最好的选择。”

“可我根本不爱他！”大厅中央的少女气得浑身发抖：“你们看重的是他背后的家族势力，一点没考虑我的感受！”

“Enough!” 国王愤怒的声音回荡在宫殿里：“这件事尘埃落定，明天我会宣布你们的婚事！”

国王和王后离去许久，女孩还呆呆地站在原地，她不敢相信自己的终身大事居然是结盟的筹码。虽然母亲很早以前就告诉她要学会顾全大局，可代价却是葬送自己一生的幸福。皇室掌握一国的权力，然而身为公主的她被困在一个精致的鸟笼里，她不愿踏入权力之争，自己渴望外面的蓝天和自由。

“Your majesty,” 侍女Rose轻声说：“我陪您回寝殿吧。”

“Ben.” 公主突然想起了什么，她提起裙摆向门口跑去，全然不顾身后侍女的叫喊。

女孩来到城堡外，沿着熟悉的道路来到马厩。走进去，她果然看到那个高大的身影：“Knight Ben.”

“Your majesty.” 骑士转身望向自己，公主迷失在他漆黑的双眸里。

从她能记事起，Knight Ben就已经在父亲身边，他是King Johnson认命的骑士，也是他们国家最忠诚最英勇善战的骑士。她记得自己小的时候总喜欢跟着他到处跑，Knight Ben曾无数次指引她回到宫殿，但自己依旧如小尾巴一样跟在他身后。父亲还笑着说自己男孩子的性格也许是受、Ben的影响，因为她从不畏惧任何事情，她喜欢在泥地里玩耍，喜欢把自己弄得像一条脏兮兮的泥鳅。后来Ben不再拒绝自己，他瞒着国王指导她关于搏斗的技术，还亲手雕刻了一把木剑送给她。

她以为他们能永远这样亲密无间，然而在自己十六岁生日宴的那晚，一切美好如同泡沫瞬间破碎。那晚上所有人为公主庆生，就连平时滴酒不沾的Ben也喝了几杯红酒，她拉着步伐摇晃的男人从宴会上消失，两人来到宫殿后面的花园。她不知道自己为什么想和他独处，她不记得自己什么时候开始注意Knight Ben的一举一动，她不记得自己什么时候开始面对他会心跳加速，她不记得自己什么时候开始希望听他叫自己的名字而不是尊称。

红酒微醺，情欲渐浓，Ben回头看向女孩，两团粉红点缀了他苍白的脸颊。他张开双唇，用轻到不能再轻的声音说: “Rey.”

这一个词足够让她确认心意，她鼓起勇气凑上前，双手抓住他身上的骑士盔甲，踮起脚尖吻住对方柔软的双唇。男人满足地叹息，伸手揽住女孩的腰把人带入怀中，用滚烫的舌头攻陷她脆弱的防线。

Rey以为自己抓住了幸福，可Ben忽然睁开了双眼，他推开自己然后踉跄地后退，脸上露出羞愧的神色: “Your majesty…”

一声称呼把女孩重新打回现实，控制不住自己，泪水在Rey的眼眶里打转：“Ben…”

“No,” Ben稳住脚步，他撑住身后的木栏，脸上恢复了往常的冷漠: “Your majesty, 我很抱歉，请原谅我，刚才是我冒犯了您。”

他的表情没有让Rey后退，因为只有自己知道男人把温柔全给了她: “Ben, 我喜欢你。我告诉你我喜欢你，我相信你对我也有同样的感觉。”

“Your majesty, 您应该称呼我为Knight Ben。”Ben扭过头，女孩炽热的目光燃烧着自己的伪装，他生怕泄露真实的内心: “King Johnson 会挑选最好的男人作为您未来的丈夫，我只是一名骑士。”

“我不在乎我父亲怎么想或别人怎么看，我只喜欢你。”

“Your majesty，我永远效忠您的父亲。我的本分就是守护这个国家，守护皇室，守护您。”

男人最后一句话让Rey的心跳漏了半拍，在尝到Ben的唇瓣后，她实在无法忽视对他汹涌的感情: “Ben, I’ll always love you.”

Ben的脸上闪过一丝痛苦，他狠下心说道: “No, your majesty, you won’t.”

回到现在，Rey看着马厩里的男人。从那年起，Ben便一直躲着自己，他不再偷偷陪她练习剑术，也不再主动出现在她面前。

“Ben，带我离开。” Rey命令道。

“Your majesty，您知道我不能这么做。” 似乎明白女孩的固执，男人没有纠正她的叫法。

陌生且饱含距离感的称呼刺痛了Rey的心，她忍住酸楚接着说：“我不想嫁给自己不爱的人，求求你，带我走吧。只要离开这儿，不管去哪里都可以。”

Rey明显看到Ben犹豫的眼神，可下一秒对方的回答让她失去了冷静：“Your majesty，我永远效忠我的国王，绝不会违背他的命令。”

“你说过你会守护我，你效忠我的父亲但你也效忠于我！你明知道我爱你，你明知道我嫁给别人是不会幸福的！为什么不带我走！” Rey留下了泪水，被模糊的视线让她错过了Ben心碎的样子。

等她擦干眼泪，男人用坚定的声音回答自己：“Your majesty，您和Lord Hux会幸福的。”

心头最后的一丝希望被所爱之人摧毁，女孩胸膛跳动的火种也在那一刻熄灭。Rey后退几步，决绝地望了Ben一眼，头也不回地离开了马厩。身后孤零零的骑士久久伫立，他的下唇被自己咬出了鲜血，口中的呼唤却无法被心上人听见。

“Rey.”

十年前，十七岁的少年被King Johnson任命为Knight Ben，国王十分器重他，少年自己也发誓会成为一位忠实勇猛的骑士。少年第一次见到Princess Rey是在成为骑士的一个星期后，当时他在马厩里给马匹梳毛，一个稚嫩清脆的声音在身后响起：“你是我父王新认命的骑士吗？”少年看到站在木门处的女孩，她被笼罩在身后的阳光中，像从天而降的天使纯洁无暇。

“Your majesty.” 他不敢提高音量，仿佛害怕吓走眼前美丽的精灵。

“你是Knight Ben，以后我就叫你Ben吧。”女孩露出灿烂的笑容：“我是Rey。”

少年没想过公主会如此地平易近人，完全没有皇家权贵的盛气临人。几年下来，Ben习惯了公主经常在自己身边打转，他还发现女孩对兵器有极大的兴趣。

“求求你，Ben，我想学习怎么用剑。”公主用水灵灵的眼睛望着Ben，而年轻的骑士知道自己无法拒绝女孩的要求。他亲自雕刻了一把木剑送给她，还瞒着皇宫里所有人教她舞剑。随着公主年龄逐渐增长，Ben发现他们之间的联系越来越紧密，自己心中也有了一个不可告人的秘密： **骑士爱上了公主。**

Ben以为自己的秘密会跟着他一起进入坟墓，然而在Rey十六岁的生日晚宴上，他心爱的女孩主动吻了自己，他也克制不住流露了真实的情感。怀中温暖的躯体和唇间香甜的味道让骑士不想放手，可他想起Rey不仅只是Rey，她是公主还是未来的王后。这个认知让Ben感到痛苦，他不能放肆地去爱她，因为她并不属于自己。

Ben推开了Rey。

Ben恳求Rey不要喜欢自己。

Ben不只是Ben，他是Knight Ben。

一年后，Ben再次推开了Rey

。

Ben效忠自己的国王，他这么和Rey说。他拒绝了带她离开，他说Lord Hux会带给她幸福。

在Princess Rey十八岁时，King Johnson为她和Lord Hux举办了盛大的婚礼。Ben站在皇室成员的身后，他看着Rey身穿圣洁的婚纱走入大堂，他看着Rey拥抱母亲Queen Kira，他看着Rey接受King Johnson的祝福，他看着Rey挽住Lord Hux的手臂，他看着Rey成为了别人的妻子。

Princess Rey脸上始终没有一丝笑容。

两年后，King Johnson和Queen Kira宣布退位，接替他们的是King Hux和Queen Rey。

那一天，在所有人的注视下，Ben握住剑单膝跪地。

那一天，他誓死效忠自己的国王和王后。

Ben看着Rey和Hux一起治理国家，他看着Rey展现出比国王更优秀的领导能力，他看着Rey为国家带来和平和富足，他看着Rey受到百姓的爱戴和拥护。

Queen Rey始终没有为King Hux诞下任何子嗣。

五年后的一个秋天，北方传来噩耗。国王Armitage的谈判计划失策了，北方和东南方的两股势力在不知不觉中汇合，即将攻打他们的国家。和上一任国王不同，Armitage在上位后逐渐显露出自己的傲慢和无知，而现在到来的战争终于让他为自大付出代价。国王毫无策略的领导使得整个国家分崩离析，Ben尽了自己最大的努力指挥军团守住阵地，然而身受重伤的他眼睁睁地看到城门被攻破。

Ben顾不上伤口，他拼了命地从城墙外往回赶，此刻他只有一个想法：他的Queen，他的Rey。

King Hux不知去向，自私的他为了逃命抛下了自己的妻子和子民。城堡上下到处是悲惨的嚎叫和凄厉的哭声，Rey握着一把带血的剑，身边是侍奉自己多年的侍女Rose，两人正跑向宫殿顶端。Rey没有忘记Ben交给自己的剑术，凭借着肌肉的记忆，她躲过了几名敌兵的刺杀，从对方手中夺过利剑并反杀了他们。

“上面有一间卧室，也许能拖到Ben回来。”Rey拉着Rose狂奔在充满火光的宫殿中，敌方放的火箭成功形成了一片火海并堵住了宫殿的出口，她们只能往上走。

经过一个拐角，一个敌兵出现在她们右边，Rey比对方更快地举起剑，一刀刺入敌人脖颈处的缝隙。可没人注意身后闪现了另一名士兵，耳边传来女人的惨叫，Rose的胸口被利刃刺穿，她瞪大的眼睛里充斥着绝望，鲜血溅到Rey的脸颊上。

“No!” Rey抬起右手，砍向仍站在Rose身后的士兵。

人头落地，Rey纯白的裙子上开满了血色的玫瑰。

望了一眼没有生命迹象的侍女，Rey忍住悲痛往走廊右边跑去。

赶到顶端的房间，Rey用木栓锁紧门口。确认锁住后，她膝盖一软，靠着门慢慢跪坐在地上。她本应该坚持自己的谈判策略，，明知道Armitage很多决策是不可行的，为什么她没有相信自己的判断力。Rey嘲讽地笑了一声，就算她主张自己的想法又能如何，身边这位所谓的国王和丈夫根本不屑于听从她的意见。她和Armitage从来没同床过，她也无视丈夫每晚和妓女翻云覆雨，因为她一点也不在乎。这么多年她尽可能地做一名优秀的王后，她为整个国家付出了所有，唯一不能付出的只有她的真心。

Rey的真心早就属于别人，一直以来也只属于那个人。

门外响起脚步声，身后的门板剧烈地摇晃了一下，Rey猛地从地上爬起，她举起剑指向门的方向。木门又传来一次猛烈的震动，门边的木屑纷纷掉落在地上，外面的敌兵大喊着王后在里面。Rey知道自己的时间不多了，她清楚北方皇室的意图，他们会活捉她，然后用残忍的手段折磨自己直到对他们臣服。Rey环顾四周，她看到了一扇紧闭的窗户。她试图打开，可陈旧的锁扣阻挡了她的动作。Rey把剑的尖端卡住下方，双手握住剑柄向下施力，“咔嗒”一声，她终于接触到了外面的空气。

站在窗边，Rey俯视自己的国家。放眼望去，昔日嫩绿的草地和蔚蓝的天空被火光和烟雾替代。城中的道路上是一具又一具的尸体，几个士兵撕扯一位女人的衣衫，她的反抗只换来对方重重一拳。原本摆放摊铺的小道只剩散落一地的物品，一个苟延残喘的儿童靠在一辆翻倒的马车边，他失去了左臂，身旁的父亲则被活生生砍成两截。

泪水布满Rey的脸颊，她的国家和子民正处于地狱之中，而自己什么都做不了。

“嘭——”门口的声音更大了，木门摇摇欲坠。

Ben拖着受伤的左腿往回赶，他的马被敌人截去了前蹄，自己只能跑回城内。终于，宫殿出现在前方，可顶端的人影让男人呼吸一滞。

Rey一只脚踩在窗沿上，她左手的剑撑在一边，身后的门就要挡不住了。她低头望去，寻找着什么，下一秒便对上了他的双眼。

“No.” Ben挣扎着跑向宫殿，他受伤的腿加大了他奔跑的难度：“Your majesty!”

他的吼叫随着风传到Rey耳中，她勾起嘴角：“说了多少遍，你还是不肯那样叫我。”

“嘭——”木门和墙边产生了缝隙。

“W-wait for me, I a-am, I’m coming!” 左边冲过来三名敌军，Ben抡起剑插入跑在最前那个人的眼睛，拔出反手砍断后方士兵的左脚，用脚踢翻最后一名并用剑斩掉他的头。Ben的铠甲上全是敌人的鲜血，杀红眼的骑士如从地狱走出的修罗。

“嘭——”门闩快撑不住上面的木栓。

Rey另一只脚也踏上了窗沿，她整个人坐在窗边。

“N-No, please. No, NO!” 看到这一幕，Ben肝胆俱裂，可他周围又出现了四五名士兵。

Rey丝毫没有一点畏惧的样子，相反，她痴痴望着男人搏斗的身影。从小到大，她都喜欢他威武的身姿，他挥剑的样子让自己深深着迷。

她最爱的骑士，她最爱的男人，她的Ben。

在又杀掉一个士兵后，Ben望向远处顶端的Rey，对方也同样望着自己。

“嘭——”屋子的木门轰然倒下。

Rey向Ben报以一个抱歉的笑容，从窗户纵身跃下。

“REY——!” Ben的心随着她的动作停止了跳动。

在触碰到地面前，Rey满足地想： ** _你终于喊了我的名字。_**

耳边一切的声音和景象都消失了，Ben麻木地走向Rey坠落的方向。宫殿外的地上躺着骑士的一生挚爱，曾经鲜活的生命已不复存在，只剩下一具被鲜血染红的躯体。

“Rey.” Ben跪下身，把爱人的身躯搂入怀里。

“Rey.” Ben张开嘴，呼唤爱人美好的名字。

“Rey.” Ben低下头，吻住爱人冰冷的嘴唇。

骑士放弃了生存的念头，他只是跪在地上，紧紧抱着王后的遗体。

城外剩余的敌军进入了城内，一队人马来到Ben面前。一个士兵从队列中走出，来到距离 Ben只有一米的地方，他举起了手中的剑。

“Rey, I’m coming.” 利剑落下，骑士倒在了血泊中。

在Ben的意识消散前，他听到一个苍老的声音：“可怜的骑士，效忠于两任国王和两任王后，你有那么多的效忠对象，可你的忠诚从没给到自己的爱人。你本可以带她离开，你本可以避免她的死亡，她的国家本可以不被灭亡。如果有多一次机会，你会如何选择？”

“Rey, my loyalty is hers.”

“As you wish.”

听到最后一声回答，Ben永远地闭上了双眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一世是最悲伤的，接来去是第二世啦~


End file.
